The Battle of the Heart
by Melancholy Soundtrack
Summary: Sometimes, the most dangerous and wounding fights happen within your own heart. Zutara/ Taang; One-shot


The morning sun was hot on the young, exiled prince's face. He haphazardly threw a hand over his head in order to shield his unopened eyes from the vivid rays of the spiraling ball of blazing fire. The image of the sun had always reminded him of a majestic warrior, defeating its opponents with the sheer, intense force that was his courage and strength. Yet, as much as he admired the sphere of power, he was growing tired of it consistently waking him while out on this journey with the avatar.

With a growl of frustration, the young fire nation royal rose to his feet. He brought one pale hand to his hair so as to shuffle out the knots and such from his previous, dreamless slumber. He glanced around the campsite briefly, noticing the different sleeping positions that each of his… _friends… _slept in.

Sokka, of course, would be clutching a pillow for dear life, while at the same time awarding said pillow with globs of slobber sinking into its material. His snores would probably attract a bear, believing that it was the cry of his long lost mate.

Aang was lying on the bare earth with his head situated in a comfortable spot upon Appa's fur. Momo was lazily lounged upon Aang's torso, and with each steady rise and fall of his chest, Momo would make a noise of contentment. As Zuko watched the air bender sleep soundly, oblivious, if only for the moment, of his fate to overthrow Zuko's father, the volatile young man felt a stab of pain and paternal worry spasm through him. He, in truth, worried deeply and tirelessly about the air bender's survival. Zuko couldn't even begin to imagine how it felt for the young avatar when he watched him train endlessly, seeming to want to prove to everyone, including himself, that he would be fine when they invaded the prince's old home and that the world would finally be restored into a comfortable peace. Sadly, there were no guarantees.

Toph had created for herself an earth bed, rocks shielding her from the outside world. Zuko admired Toph, as much as the earth bender annoyed the temperamental prince with her jokes and teasing, he admired her strength, her stealth. She was strong and intelligent, and even more amazing was the fact that the young girl was blind.

But Zuko had forced his eyes to fall onto the beautiful water bender last, so as to admire the most incredible woman on the face of the planet. He felt his heart speed up and his breathing hitched as he followed the way her body moved with the breaths she made unconsciously. Long, coffee tresses were loosely tumbling around her face, in a most angelic, pure manner. Her eyes were closed, but he had memorized every detail, every facet in perfect precision; azure eyes that shined with determination when provoked and love when she was willing to give it. She reminded him much of himself and yet she seemed to possess the exact opposite characteristics that he held within him; his perfect opposite and equal. He wished so much for the chance to stroke her mocha cheek, being awarded the prize of winning a pleasurable sigh emit from her soft, inviting lips…

He had been daydreaming again and immediately snapped out of his trance as Mai popped into his mind; the result was like the splash of ice water upon his scorching skin.

Of course Mai was a wonderful woman, fluent in the fire nation's traditions and customs, aware of her role if she were to become Fire Lady. She knew exactly how to respond to other important guests of the Fire Lord. She knew where she would stand with the Fire Lord; all she would have to do is conceive children and play the part of a happy wife, hanging on her Lord's arm with a plastered smile if the occasion permitted. Sure of her own self as she stood with him among throngs of spectators gathering beneath the platform he was standing upon, patiently awaiting the promise of rebuilding the world together with the help of the avatar…

Once again Zuko stopped himself. Did he really want _Mai_ to stand upon a stage with him? He could predict her next move or slight twitch of posture flawlessly and faithfully. Mai was predictable; Mai was like an easy breeze on a summer day. There wouldn't be passion in their relationship, were they to marry, but slight fondness and the undying sense of honor looming above their heads like an impending shadow, never to dematerialize.

Zuko didn't want that.

He wanted _real_ love_. _ He wanted to be able to wake up next to the one that sparked feelings within him that were seemingly impossible to ignite from the cold prince who found it hard to trust anyone. He wanted to walk down the hallways of his palace and find his Fire Lady talking graciously to the servants or training by the turtle duck pond so he could stop just to watch her tenderly, admiring the way she was able to help run a country but still remain the same carefree, loving, incredible woman that she had always been. He wanted to see children with ice blue eyes and pale skin running around the palace corridors with the Fire Lord and his Lady following, laughing and smiling adoringly at the little children that they had created and brought into this world, training them in the _correct _and _moral _way of life.

Zuko's smile never wavered when he thought about Katara being the one that could envelop him in such passionate need that he was sure that his sanity was crumbling within her very palm. Katara was unpredictable, exciting... and beautiful in every way. She was everything that completed him. In his world of duty and tradition it was nice to have a change every once in a while. And, despite what his entire nation would declare were he to wed the Water Tribe descendent, Zuko knew deep down within the secretive parts of his soul that Katara would be the most amazing Fire Lady in all of history. Just because Katara knew when to speak and when to listen, that wouldn't stop the fiery woman from stating her opinion whenever she so wished; that was part of the reason that Zuko fell for her. He knew that Katara would mingle with delegates from another nation, laugh when necessary and nod when required but if anyone were to touch on a topic that she cared deeply about she wouldn't hesitate to tell them so. And even more amazing, Zuko just knew Katara would make it her own personal responsibility to know his people, _really _know them. Talk with them as if they were friends, not the beings that lived within the walls of her nation. Katara would attack any impending forces that dared touch the ones she loved without a wink of hesitation but she would also promote peace throughout the world, demanding admittance to journey with him whenever he took trips to foreign places.

Zuko smiled as he thought to himself. He could never be unhappy if Katara was to stand by his side… never. She balanced him perfectly, the very fibers of her being stitching themselves to him, drawing him closer, ever so closer with each movement she made. She excited him, she enthralled him, and despite his initial want to not feel his attraction for her, he knew that he loved her, loved her so deeply that he would rather die a million times, in the most excruciating of ways than hear her utter those words that he willed she not say: "I don't love you".

Zuko did not believe that he could take that kind of agony.

He realized that he needed Katara like he needed fire bending, like he needed air in order to breathe. He wanted _her _by his side when he was sentenced to attend some delegate meeting. He wanted to wake up to _her _lying beside him, heat radiating off the two as they snuggled closer. He wanted to have children with _her_. He wanted to grow old with _her. _He wanted to love… _her. _

Zuko sighed in aggravation. Since when had he become so sentimental and needy? A rustle from nearby alerted him to a potential threat. He whirled around quickly, assuming a fire bending stance while, at the same time, scanning the impending area with eyes of a hawk.

"Calm down Sparky; I won't bite." The sound of Katara's amused voice pulled him from his position instantly.

He looked towards Katara, flushing slightly at the amused expression upon her face.

Her hair was in complete disarray from her serene sleep, but, for some reason that he could not place, he liked it that way. Her eyes were bright and happy, feelings that swelled within him at the sight of such an enchanting beauty bestowed before him. She seemed more beautiful right in that moment, with messy bed- head. a rumpled nightgown, without a sliver of make-up adorning that beautiful face, and bright, amused eyes accompanied by a smirk that looked much like his own, than were she to wear a plastered face and an artificial smile.

His clammy palm snaked behind his neck as he felt his all too aware nervousness rolling his stomach into knots. His throat seemed to close. _This is insane! I've known her for years; why am I suddenly so afraid of saying the wrong thing?! _

She quirked an eyebrow and her lips twitched in delight at his uneasiness. Zuko's face wanted to heat up but he firmly resisted his body's intentions to do so.

"You okay Zuzu?" she cooed.

He growled playfully. Yet, his tone changed from playful to serious immediately. He had to tell her, he decided.

"I'm fine Katara," He told her truthfully, all hints of teasing gone within a second, while he looked deep within her cobalt eyes.

Her amused expression crumbled, steadily being replaced by the same seriousness and longing that filled him, radiating out from his chest. They seemed to be locked into each other's eyes for a moment, every unasked question receiving an answer within that frame of time. Love and adoration sang from Zuko's soul and it seemed that Katara was reacting in the same way.

Before he could even begin to question his decision, for it was already made, he was gliding over to the dark- haired angel, never averting his gaze from hers as he moved closer to the vicinity that she was within.

He lowered his face to hers, not quite touching her lips with his. Her breathing sped up but she didn't move away. Beautiful, mesmerizing, cerulean eyes groggily closed.

"Zuko…" she whispered. He could hear the underlying longing and want laced within the sound of his name on her lips. One hand, fair as a soft pallet of snow, reached up slowly to cup her cheek, caressing the soft skin as a blaze of fervent need burned his fingers, sending the fire into his chest. The pain of dawdling and not leaning in to close the space between them hurt beyond any other wound he had ever received, including the day he had his scar bestowed upon his face, a constant reminder that told him to overpower the weak, giving no one mercy, despite endless pleas.

Katara had changed him so much; he no longer believed that his scar was to remind him to never grant mercy to anyone, whether they are guilty or not. No, Katara made it where he began to think that his scar was to remind him that love can never be bought, it can only be given and reciprocated. His scar was to remind him to never be the kind of parent that his father was. His scar now reminded him to always use every second of his life to his full advantage, because life and death are separated by nothing more than a thread, cut it and you're gone… forever.

"Katara…" he whispered huskily. The things that this woman did to him! How she could simply lean into his embrace and his heart would hammer harder against the confinement of his ribs. She could merely part her lips ever so slightly; a faint breeze of her breath would stroke his skin, rousing millions of tiny embers to ignite into one burning blaze of infatuation.

How she could just sit on the ground, before the camp fire on ebony painted nights and hypnotize him with the dance of the flames within her eyes astounded the prince to no end.

He remembered one night in particular. It was but a month ago. Katara was still extremely leery of the prince, not daring to allow herself to trust him again; frankly, Zuko couldn't say that he blamed her.

While the others had been joking around with Sokka about his impulsive eating habit, Katara had wandered off into the woods. Zuko, fascinated by the water bender to no end, followed her and discovered her sitting on a ledge within the woods, only about a mile or so away from camp, overlooking a large meadow below. The moonlight had illuminated her figure, making her appear a milky mocha in the spotlight. Her locks of coffee cascaded down her back like velvet. Zuko wished that he could run his fingers through that mane, whispering words of unconditional devotion into her ears.

"Zuko?"

His name from her lips brought him back to the present. He saw her looking at him questionably, but not wary, not untrusting, not enraged… just puzzled.

"Um…" Zuko began uncomfortably. He had prepared himself mentally for her reaction a million times before he followed her, expecting her to be furious that he pursued her when she was clearly wanting alone time. He had not been prepared for that look of question within her eyes; rage yes, puzzlement no.

She smiled slightly and a giggle escaped her lips, though she attempted to stifle it.

He looked bewildered, he _felt _bewildered. Why was she laughing?! Katara hated him, literally _hated _him, _despised _him,_ abhorred _him! Why would she laugh so freely and delightfully as if she forgave him?

"Zuko, you look like you've seen a ghost." Katara stated, accompanied by another round of soft giggles.

Zuko snapped out of his state of wonder immediately. He managed a small smile.

She patted the ground next to her on the ledge, motioning for him to come. He obliged, though he was still in a rather unsteady state. _Please Agni, please tell me she's not going to attack me and throw my pale corpse off the side of the cliff._

Once he had settled himself on the ground he had turned to her, watching as she stared towards the full moon in the distance. She seemed distracted, fiddling with a stray thread that had come loose from her red tunic. He thought red looked lovely on her, but when she wore _blue_… his heart either stopped or rapidly beat against his ribcage. It looked… incredible on her.

"Zuko?"

"Hmm…?" She had pulled him from his thoughts of her once again.

"Do you ever think about the invasion? I mean how in Agni's name are we going to overthrow Ozai?! I know Aang's powerful and you're powerful but…"

"We'll defeat my father."

She looked at him, question and wonder deep within her eyes. He squirmed internally at such a look. "You sound so sure," she whispered unsteadily.

_I'm _not_ sure._

"I know our team, I know my friends. I know that they can do this."

Katara looked at him a moment. Then she reached down and took his hand. An electric shock coursed through his bones at her slight touch. Then she wrapped her small hands around his, squeezed slightly in acknowledgment of her thanks.

"Thank you Zuko," she said softly, so virtuous, so righteous. She was more than an amazing warrior and woman in general. She was so, so much more in his eyes… though she would never know.

Once the intensity of their eyes boring into the other pair became too much for Zuko, he said, "So… is this our way of a truce?"

Her soft lips turned up a small fraction in response but her words were spoken in utter seriousness. "I forgave you long ago; I just couldn't admit it to myself."

Zuko's chest swelled with love for her.

They stayed like that, in silence on that ledge for a while longer, just enjoying the other's company. The atmosphere between the two, that had once been rage and hate, had evolved into a contentment and shyness like no other. Even though this new atmosphere had gradually built over those past emotions, slowly testing the two benders' self- control and willingness of the change, it had eventually exploded into a slow, budding friendship.

Zuko and Katara had forgiven each other for their wrong- doings, for their lack of judgment when they had performed their foolish actions, resulting in downfall for the other.

The universe was spinning its intricate web, a web of victories and defeats, a web of apologies and forgiveness, a web of hate and love, ever so gradually, bringing unlikely participants into the power of it by the sheer will of destiny. The two friends on that ledge that night had felt the power from the universe, settling in them as they talked and laughed.

The two fell asleep on that precipice, at ease now that they were sure that the other had forgiven them, and, once morning dawned, they would realize, with a blush, that they had never let go of the other's hand.

Zuko was brought back to reality when a stir from behind them sounded, snapping the two lovers out of their trance. They immediately jumped apart, reluctantly.

Aang was beginning to stretch with a huge, goofy smile plastered to his face.

"Morning guys! Isn't the sunrise beautiful?!"

"Morning Aang," Katara and Zuko mumbled simultaneously.

"Are you ready to train Zuko?! I've been practicing that fire bending technique you taught me the other day. I haven't quite got it down yet but, hey, I've definitely improved!" The naïve air bender was practically jumping up and down with his happiness.

"Okay Aang, just let me freshen up first." Zuko muttered.

"Great!"

The air bender finally turned to Katara, a blush as dark as a cherry gradually staining his fair cheeks.

He walked over to the water bender, slowly. He lowered himself to the ground and kissed her cheek quickly but affectionately.

A strained smile graced the sixteen year old girl's face. "Have fun fire bending," she murmured quietly.

Another wide smile adorned Aang's face as he hugged her.

Zuko looked on; a slow, budding, yet searing throb of pain rippling through him as he took in the scene before him.

_ Avatar's girl… no chance with her… stupid to think…_

The heart- broken prince couldn't frame even partially coherent sentences within his mind and decided to storm off to the lake so that he could literally attempt to drown these sorrows… for good.

Katara watched the man that she loved walk away from her, seemingly out of her life forever. Pain rippled through her at the thought; she didn't want him out of her life, she didn't want to live her life without him. She couldn't and she wouldn't. She loved Aang, she really did, but she just couldn't live a life laced with a lie; she couldn't wake up next to the air bender every morning and kiss him on the cheek, pretending like that was what she wanted to do. She couldn't watch children with grey eyes and blue tattoos rove her house on flying staffs as their father taught them the proper way to ride it and their mother wished she was looking into golden eyes instead of grey.

She refused to catch herself in a maze of lies; she refused to pretend to love Aang in a romantic way just because she felt obligated to.

Once Zuko had completely disappeared from view, she panicked. She felt like she was being suffocated, cut off from the supply of air around her. She knew this was how she was going to feel, she knew this pain would never go away if she lived her life this way.

She immediately pulled away from Aang, earning her confused looks and a hurt expression.

"Aang," she began desperately, on the verge of tears.

"What is it Katara?" his voice was determined. What could possibly be hurting the woman he loved? He would fix it; he would do anything for her.

"Aang," she began again, as if unsure she was making the right choice. She finally looked up from the ground and when she looked into his eyes, he could see pain and frustration.

"I want you to know something."

He bobbed his head up and down quickly; a sign for her to continue.

One deep breath, two deep breaths. "Okay, this is hard for me to say, truly it is Aang. But… I just… I know you love me and I love you too! It's just… not the way you love me. I love you like a mother would or the way Sokka loves me. I… I love… someone else."

At first Aang was shocked. Confusion came next, followed by hurt and then jealously and then despair. Emotions raged through him like a tsunami and then exploded into another just as quickly.

"Who?" he managed to choke out.

"Do you really want to know?"

He thought for a second. Of course he wanted to know the guy who could just ruin his life by stealing the _only_ girl he would ever love! Of course he wanted to know! Then… Aang looked at Katara… _really _looked at her. He looked past her beauty and kindness; he looked deeper, deep into the subterranean of her soul through the windows of her hypnotizing eyes. She was… happy… _ecstatic_… could he really destroy that kind of pure love? Could he do that to Katara just because he was mad at the man who could actually complete her in a way that the young avatar couldn't?

"No, I don't. If he makes you happy and if you love him then… I understand. That's all I want anyway; to make you happy."

The answering smile he received could have probably blinded him if he been able to see, but, as it was, unshed tears formed an obscure veil over his eyes.

"Oh Aang!" Katara cried throwing her arms around him. He could feel it then; he could feel the friendship and maternal love within that hug, within that embrace. Had it always felt like this? He thought over the hugs and quick pecks he had shared with the water bender. His heart sank even deeper as his once blissfully oblivious memories confirmed his thoughts. He had ignored the obviousness, he had chosen to ignore the way she had shied away from passionate kisses and wriggled out of his loving embraces. He hadn't seen, or had _chosen _not to see, the way that her eyes followed Prince Zuko longingly. The way her eyes would light up at his very name.

And that's when it hit Aang. It was Zuko; Katara loved Zuko. It was clear to him now! A ripple of envy and abhorrence flew through the air bender, which was immediately replaced by disgust… directed at the air bender himself. If Aang had to choose who Katara should love… it should be the exiled prince. Zuko had proved his loyalty and devotion to their group of misfits, and that alone would have been enough, but Aang had seen the long gazes that the prince bestowed upon Katara. The love and veneration that had swam within those molten gold orbs had been extremely hard to ignore. He had seen the way Zuko stammered whenever talking to Katara, Aang had seen the blushes that stained the prince's pale cheeks each time the water bending goddess showed her face.

And just like with Zuko, Katara had executed the same actions.

As Katara hurriedly thanked him, stumbled to her feet and ran in the direction Zuko had just disappeared in, Aang found his lips framing a slight smile, albeit a slow and strained one that didn't reach his eyes, but a smile none the less. He could be happy, he really could. Watching the love that simmered between the two benders would be good practice; he would know what to look for.

"Hey Twinkletoes. Did the two love birds finally admit their feelings? Man! I was getting so tired of listening to their rambunctious two heartbeats whenever the other stepped into the same room."

Aang had zoned out with his thoughts of Katara and so he hadn't heard Toph's approach.

He finally turned to confirm her statement when he stopped at the sight of her. He didn't know what was different about her, but there was something.

Because an electricity, though fragile and innocent, radiated between the two of them.

"Um… Aang? Why is your heart beating like Sparky's when he sees Sugar Queen?"


End file.
